Valentine's night
by hospice
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have had this night planned out for something special.


**Sorry for being late on Valentine's day. Also, I'm practicing more on writing these types of stories**

* * *

It's been 4 years since Lincoln and Ronnie Anne officially started going out.

"Where are you," Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne as he paced around his house nervously

"On my way just turned the corner of your street. You know it takes longer for me to get here when I have skate here." She answered him.

"I'll be waiting." He replied before hanging up the phone. "Okay, Lincoln tonight's the night you lose your virginity with the person you love and she about to do the same with you. Just stay calm and everything should go as you two planned." he thought to himself before hearing a knocking on the door causing him to jump up. He took a deep sigh before heading to the door and answer it to be greeted by Ronnie Anne.

"Come on in." He said as he held out gesturing for her to come in.

"How are you doing Lame-O," she said as she placed her skateboard on side of the hall.

"We've been going out for awhile now and you still call me that," Lincoln told her as he led her to the kitchen.

"It's the nickname I gave you when we started dating." she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "It doesn't mean that I don't love you"

"I know." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"You better," she replied as she entered the kitchen and being blown away by the meal that was laid out in front of her.

"So you ready for dinner?" he asked as pulled out her chair for her.

"Lincoln where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked him enjoying the sight of sirloin roast alongside some baby Hasselback potatoes.

"Well, my sister weren't very good cooks. It was either eating their burnt food or learn how to cook. As you can see I choose the latter of the two." He explained pushing in her chair and moving towards the counter and setting down a two glasses of wine at the table before sitting down at the table with her.

"I can tell. All of it looks so good but where did you get the wine from?" She asked before taking a small sip from her glass tasting the sweet nectar with the hint of alcohol in it.

"I got one of my sisters to buy for me." he answered looking at his glass "So how does it taste?"

"It tastes sweet try some," she told him getting her fork and knife to cutting into the sirloin. Lincoln took a sip from his glass agreeing with her that it was sweet.

"This is incredible Lincoln." Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she ate another piece of the meat.

"Thank you. Took me awhile to get this prepared and cooked." He told her digging into his meal as well enjoying his work.

"So where is your family." She asked him taking another sip of her wine enjoying the taste alongside her meal.

"They took off to my aunt's place. She wanted them to help her clean up her house," he replied sticking a piece of sirloin in his mouth.

"And how did you manage to not to go with them." she asked him eating more of her meal.

"Well as you know today is Valentine's day and I told them I had a date with you tonight, so they let me stay." he explained to her.

"Well I guess you didn't want to miss our big night did you." she told him drinking more of the wine blushing at the what was going to be happening later tonight.

"I'm actually kinda of nervous about tonight," Lincoln said shyly blushing brightly.

"I'm nervous too but I know that I love you and that you love me as well." Ronnie Anne told him taking his hand into hers.

"You have no idea how much that makes me feel." he said giving her hand a tight squeeze.

The two finished their meal and decided to talk a bit in the living room.

"One of the best meals I had in awhile." Ronnie Anne as she took a seat on the couch.

"That's good to hear." Lincoln said taking a seat on the couch with next to her "How have things been since Bobby took off to college."

"It's been quieter around the house since he left." she explained resting her head on Lincoln's shoulder "It gets lonely when my parents have to leave on business so much.I miss that big idiot."

"I know what you mean. The house hasn't been the same since Lori Leni and Luna took off to college. It's gotten a lot quieter in the Loud house kinda funny." He told her taking her hand in his and giving it a little kiss. She turned to Lincoln and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"If there's one thing my sisters did right it was them helping me be with you." he told her rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Yeah leave it to me to find the boy with ten sisters. They had me figured out before I did," she told him as she crawled into his lap and turned to face him. "And I'm glad they were there."

"What are you doing?" he asked her blushing as her face came closer to his.

"Just remembering our first kiss in front of everyone at the restaurant. It was the most romantic thing you've done. I'm glad I have you Lincoln." she told him before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Lincoln kissed her back wanting more so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. The kiss continued until Ronnie Anne broke it off "I love you." she said in between breaths as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." he told her before gently placing kissing on her neck.

"Lincoln." she cried trying to keep her thoughts straight, " I think now is a good time to head to your room."

"I think you're right." He said getting up from the couch with her in his arms. As Lincoln climbed the stairs he continued placing kisses on Ronnie Anne making her gasp with each one. Once he made it to his room he headed towards his bed hoping to lay Ronnie Anne down while he went to get the condoms he bought tonight, .but she had other plans for him. Before Lincoln knew it Ronnie Anne had managed to get his wrist and pin him to his bed.

"You know I don't feel nervous anymore," she told him before placing a gentle kiss on his neck than giving him a bite on the spot she kissed causing Lincoln to let out a soft moan. He tried to move but she kept him pinned to the bed "I'm in charge." She told him before going back to kissing and biting his neck. After a couple of minutes, Lincoln finally managed to get one of his arms free and reversed the pin she had him in.

"My turn," Lincoln said before pulling her in close for a long passionate kiss. As they kissed Lincoln carefully slid a hand down Ronnie Anne shorts until he felt something wet causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Lincoln.W-w-wait" she moaned as he continued to rub her slit.

"I'm so sorry." he said stopping immediately and taking his hand out from her shorts, "I thought that was making you feel I'm sorry."

"It's not that Lincoln it felt amazing. It's just that I think it's time we lose the clothes," she told him looking down blushing brightly. The two got up from the bed and quickly got undressed having their backs to each other.

"You ready," he asked her nervously

"Yeah on the count of three," she told him.

"One, Two, Three." They said in unison as they both turned around blushing brightly at the sight of each other. They stayed this way staring at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well Lincoln say something. It's embarrassing just having you stare." She said covering herself a little.

"You look amazing." he told her as he moved in closer.

"You don't look so bad either." she told moving in closer as well.

"I love you." he told her before pulling her in closer feeling her bare body against his.

"I know. I can tell you seem pretty in love with me right now." She told him before taking his erect member into her hand causing Lincoln let out a small gasp. She let out a small grin as she began to slowly move her hand up and down his member causing Lincoln to let out moans of pleasure.

She continued to jerk him off enjoying the sounds of pleasure she was putting him through "Enjoying this Lincoln." she asked him as she gave his neck a kiss.

"It feels so good," he answered in between moans trying to think of other words to describe the feeling. The pleasure came to an end when Lincoln finally blew his load onto the bed.

"That was amazing," Lincoln said as fell into the bed and pulling in Ronnie with him.

"Your welcome." She told him before letting out a little moan of pleasure herself feeling Lincoln's fingers brushed up against her folds.

"I think it's my turn to repay you," Lincoln told her as he slowly traced his finger up and down her slit causing her to moan louder.

"L-L-Lincoln please." she moaned as Lincoln continued to pleasure her.

"What if I did this," Lincoln said as he slid a finger inside her wet folds sending her over the edge.

"Lincoln I think I'm ready." Ronnie Anne managed to say trying to catch her breath.

"Okay just let me go get something." he told her getting up from the bed and going through his closet looking for something "There you are."

"What is it." she asked him wanting him to come back and join her.

"I got some protection for tonight." He explained as he opened up the box of condoms and taking one out.

"Do you know how to put one on." she asked him as he took a seat on the bed with her.  
"Yeah I was taught how to." he explained as he opened the condom and put on demonstrating to her.

"That easy." she told him bring him down on top of her causing his member to be hovering inches away from her wet folds.

"Are you sure," Lincoln asked her blushing nervously knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Lincoln I'm ready." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a slowly pushed his way into her wet folds causing her to let out a moan of pleasure growing louder the deeper he went.

"Give me a moment Lincoln." she told him trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay," Lincoln asked her concerned that he might have done something wrong or hurt her.

"I'm okay I just didn't realize how sensitive I am down there." she said in between breaths "Okay I think I'm ready you can start moving again."

"Okay," Lincoln replied as he slowly moved back and forth in a rhythmic causing her to start moaning again. He started to pick up the pace and moved faster sending both of them into a state of pleasure after having minutes past of being in the state Lincoln started to feel a familiar feeling take his body he knew that he was about to finish.

"I love you." he cried out as he reached climax with one final thrust before collapsing on top of Ronnie Anne trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too." she said giving him a small kiss on the nose before pulling herself out.

"Let me go throw this out." he told her taking of the used condom and tossing it into his trash can and quickly rushing back to bed with her.

"Tonight was perfect Lame-o," she told him resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"It was a perfect night." he said closing his eyes as well falling asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
